Birthday Cake
by Ellechillin
Summary: Tara's having a lovely night alone while Eric's on business. Eric/Tara


_Author's Note: I know, I'm naughty. I haven't posted in such a long time! I have to keep up with my husband and son. They barely give me time to write! This is just a fun fic to tie you over until I return. Tell me what you think, xx. ~Elle_

_Demons by Imagine Dragons...two words fucking amazing_

"Tara!" Sookie's voice snapped Tara out of her daydream.

Tara stood upright, no longer leaning on the wall. She zeroed in on Sookie standing on the podium, doing tiny spins in a green shift dress that the boutique got in two days before. She'd sat one aside for Sookie because she knew that is would like absolutely stunning on her. Tara was never wrong about these things.

Sookie gazed at herself in the three way mirror. "What do you think?" she asked.

Tara gave her a sheepish smile walking towards her. "I think we need to cut it just a little bit. Give you a little more legroom. Other than that I think it looks great." Tara tried not to look at Sookie. She could feel her best friend's eyes on her.

"Everything alrite, Tara?" Sookie asked getting down and firmly making Tara look at her with a tilt of her chin.

Tara put on her mask. "Yeah Sook, everything's fine. I'm just a little tired." she said honestly.

It had been a long day. Tara had done her semi-annual sale, which meant the women (human and vampire alike) of the Shreveport area had come in drones to get discounted wears. Sookie had shown up at 8, just as she was about to close for the night.

Sookie was not satisfied with that answer. She put her hips squarely on her hips. "Tara Thornton, since coming into your own I can't read your mind. However, I do know you and I know when something is wrong."

Tara turned away "Sook, just let it go. Really, it's nothing." she chuckled. "So what time do you and Bill leave tonight."

Tara hear Sookie suck her teeth and could hear her undressing. "At 10. Bill needed to do some last minute things with Jessica and then we'll be off."

Sookie handed Tara the dress back and continued to put on her clothes. "Now you got a cute dress to wear at a romantic dinner." Tara smiled putting the dress in a bag for Sookie.

Tara handed the bag to Sookie; not liking the smile that crossed her lips. "What's the devious smile for?"

"Tara, I thought I'd never see this." Sookie mused and seemed awestruck.

"Stop being cryptic, Sook. Spit it out." she teased turning off the lights and setting the alarm.

The women exited the boutique quickly. Sookie fell quiet as she watched Tara lock up her boutique for the night.

"How long has he been gone?" Sookie asked as they started walking to the parking lot.

Tara glanced at Sookie sideways. "It's not about him." she lied. More to herself than Sookie.

Sookie laughed "Just answer the question."

"4 days." Tara said with not hesitation. For four days, she'd been pissy, rude, and sad in her place of business. Tara tried to curve her attitude in the sake of being a respectable business woman.

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Sookie asked as she unlocked her car.

Tara leaned against the back door with a knowing smile. "Why do you care? You don't even like him." she chuckled.

Sookie shrugged "but I love you, so I have to at least try to like him. Even if Eric Northman is the most arrogant and aggressive being I'd ever come in contact with." she smiled.

Tara raised an eyebrow "Not for two more damn days. I don't like this love shit. It's making me crazy."

Sookie hugged Tara, "I know but he loves you and he'll probably bring you something back."

"I suppose. Well, I won't keep you. Enjoy your vacation." she wince slightly at the pain in her abdominal.

"Do you need something?" Sookie asked, knowing what she was going through.

Tara shook her head no, "I'll be fine."

"What are you going to do with the rest of your night?"

"Relax! I'm tried. All I'm going to do is pamper myself and then sleep."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll call you when I get back." Sookie promised getting into her car. "Love you." she said.

"Love you more." Tara replied as she closed her best friend's driver side door.

After eating a sandwich, Tara stripped off all her clothes to her bedroom. She turned on music and went into her bathroom. After she agreed to move in with Eric...without compulsion she had demanded a nice bathroom. The morning after she made her demand she'd awoke to see dozens of House and Garden magazines on the nightstand with a note that said _Pick what you want, my dove. ~Your Lover. _

She'd picked a bathtub that had legs. It was deep and large enough for both of them to lounge in. Eric was so damn big that she had to take his measurements to make sure he would fit. That had been slightly annoying...mostly funny.

Even now Tara smiled to herself as she drizzled jasmine oil to calm her nerves into the bathtub that was filling with water.

"_Do you want me to take my clothes off? Surely it will be a more accurate measurement." Eric teased. Tara shot him a warning look as took his measurements in his office at Fangtasia. "You don't always have to be naked. This is just fine." she told him. He pouted "You do not wish to see me without clothes on? I think it would make for a more entertaining task then." he promised with a wolf hiding in sheep's clothing type of smile. Tara had felt the heat immediately in her crotch. Eric's fangs showed themselves. Pam closed her accounting book "You two are like goddamn teenagers. When did you turn into horny blood bag, Eric?" Pam teased. "Go away, Pam." Without taking his eyes off of Tara. "Gladly." Pam fired back getting up. Tara tried to focus "No! Pam stay, I'm just here for the measurements." Eric frowned, he did not like being overruled. "Pamela, as your maker I command you." Pam shrugged and smiled "Sorry Truffle." she said halfheartedly leaving closing the door behind her. "Looks like we're alone." Eric said innocently taking the measuring tape out of her hands. "You such a cheater. That wasn't fair." Tara said referring to Pam. Eric ignored the comments all together. "Now I think I should take you measurements. It's only fair. Without clothing will get the proper measurements, I assure you." he said with fire in his eyes. _

Tara brushed her teeth, cleaned her face, lit some candles, dimmed the lights and turned on the iPod player. As she slumped down into the warm water she let a sigh. This was exactly what she needed. She put on her ice pack face mask to get down the puffiness of crying.

Sookie hadn't been the only one that noticed that Tara was not herself this week. One of her managers had given her a worried look and asked if everything was alright. Her staff never asked about Eric. Partially because they were terrified of him. More than partially and because he seemed extremely protective of Tara. They knew something wasn't right. Tara didn't like that.

She had been a loose canon all her life..but she'd been his human companion for 3 years now. One thing Tara tried to do was correct the emotions that seeped through to everyone. She didn't care for it and Eric told her that she needed to learn how to control it. Eric usually asked for her accompany when he went to official functions and a poker face was needed at times. Everyone Eric surrounded himself with in public was not his friend and most didn't know what Tara was. Until she showed herself fully and then she was in danger if not more than Sookie had.

Without Eric here...she wasn't as calm as she wanted to be. It had been unnerving that he had that effect on at first. She couldn't deal with the bond. She'd never had to be dependent on anyone. It kept her content because no one was worth a shit to care about. Everyone to include Sookie had disappointed her at least once. Tara knew Eric had lied early in their relationship because he didn't understand himself what the fuck was going on. Eric and Tara the most unlikely couple in Louisiana...hell the world.

They just worked. Bringing each other back to Earth when needing to. Communication was key in their relationship, Eric had learned that lesson the hard way in the beginning.

"_Invite me in or I will burn this place to the ground, Compton." Tara shivered hearing Eric's voice seeping with venom. She was afraid for herself. She was now afraid for Bill and Sookie. "Don't think like that, Tara." Sookie hushed tone tried to sound reassuring putting her hand on Tara's shoulder. Tara was not fooled. "Sook, I am not going to have this FUCKING lunatic burn down your house." "I will not be threatened by you Northman. You're forgetting your place." Bill reacted. "AND you forget yours." Eric snapped back. Sookie and Tara rolled their eyes at the same time. The men were not subordinate to each other any longer. They were equals. Which neither one liked. Both were sheriffs. "Very well, Tara!" Eric called to her. "Have it your way. I'm done playing nice." he warned. The tone in his voice made the anger seep to the surface of Tara, she smiled cynically and got up from the couch. "Tara!" Sookie pleaded as she got up following after Tara. Tara saw that Eric didn't have his normal ultra cool, controlled stance. He was leaning into the doorframe, where his fingers pressed into to doorframe was completed destroyed...the wood shreds on the ground and some on his brown boots. Tara almost lost her train of thought. "Are you drunk?" she asked bewildered. Eric was wearing a white shirt under a brown collared shirt that was unbuttoned, dark blue jeans and shit kicking brown boots. His eyes were hard and she knew that he was serious. Eric would burn this place to the ground. "Come Tara." he said as gently as he could. Sookie stood in front of her. "Eric, hell will have to freeze over to make you think that I'll let Tara go home with you." "Control your wife, Compton." Eric said not looking at Sookie. Tara swallowed hard "You need to go, Eric." Eric raised an eyebrow "not without you. I come home to our home and your things are gone. We have much to discuss." _

_Tara laughed "Oh now you wanna have a discussion. What happened to that when I asked you where you were going? Who you would be with? For how long? You dismissed me like I was a fucking servant." Tara snapped, her voice hoarse from yelling that. "This is you playing nice? FUCK YOU, ERIC!" Bill gripped the door "As you can see, emotions are running high tonight. If Tara wishes to return to you, she will." Eric looked at her "Is this what you want, Tara? To leave me for good?" Tara suddenly didn't like the company around her. "Tara." Sookie whispered seeming to know what was going on in her head. Tara turned to Sookie, "I'll call you tomorrow." she said walking through the doorway without another word. She could hear Bill behind her telling Sookie to be quiet. "Good Evening, Bill." Eric said before turning and following Tara. Eric's newest toy a two seater vintage Porsche was setting next to her Mercedes. "I'll meet you at home." she grumbled. Before she could protest, Eric's firm grip was around her waist and they were flying. She shoved him when they were in front of their compound. Approximately 2 miles away from the actual house. She was pissed that he managed to stumble. He was pretending to be human for her "What about out our cars?" Tara said. Eric towered over her, gripped her by the waist and tossing her up so they were at eye level and kissed her. Tara refused to give in. Going against every fiber of her being to do so. Eric growled in frustration at her refusal as he set her to her feet. They stared at each other for a long time. Eric extended his hand. "Either you take my hand or I throw you over my shoulder. Your choice, dove." he said. Tara opted for option 1 and placed her hand into his hand cool one. They walked for a 1/2 mile in not speaking. Tara took a deep breath and started speaking in a very measure tone "You have to meet me in the middle, Eric. I tell you who I'm with, where I'm going and when I'll be back out of respect. Because I'm not one your fangbangers, part of your fan club, or your progeny. I am your goddamn companion. If you don't regard me as your equal than you need to end this." She couldn't read his expression in the darkness but he hadn't let go of her hand. "I must end this?" he echoes her words. Tara could feel the tears burning at the back of her throat "Yes, you would because you're stronger than me. I don't think I would survive leaving you of my own will." she said trying to keep her voice from cracking. Eric stopped, turning to face him, and dropped to his knees making him eye level with her. "I did not know it displeased you so." he said softly. The voice he used more often when they were alone. He caressed her cheek feeling the wetness. "Please dove, no tears. I've been alone for a very long time. I must learn, you must be patient and I am sorry." Tara knew he was speaking truth. She cupped his face and kissed him. "I'm sorry too for just leaving." Eric gave her a peck at the corner of her mouth and stood upright once more. He held her hand as they started to walk again. "Were you really going to burn down Bill and Sookie's house?" Tara asked. "Yes." he said with no hesitation. "You are one crazy motherfucker." she mused. He gave her hand a squeeze "I'm well aware that I may be a little animalistic...but you're the one who decided to stand at my side."_

Tara groaned and became engulfed in the water. She came up sputtering; she pulled off the face mask and sat upright wiping her face. She must of dozed off.

Feeling like she was being watched she looked to her left and almost jumped out of her skin. "Damn Eric, can you at least tell me when you're here?"

Eric was sitting on the floor. His back on the wall directly across from the bathtub. A champagne flute of blood in his hands. Tara gave him a once over. He was wearing a grey button up shirt, black slacks that fit him perfectly and dress shoes. His hair was slightly disheveled and he looked absolutely fuckable. She had to admit...it was nice being on the arm of a handsome man, vampire, whatever.

He looked over her "Did you miss me?"

"No." she said quickly. Her heart was racing. She knew he could hear it from the smirk he didn't try to hide.

"That's upsetting because I missed you terribly." he spoke quietly standing to his feet. Eric put down the half full flute of blood and removed a towel from it's hiding space. "It was overpowering. I decided to conclude my business early to come back home to you." He extended the towel to it's full length.

Tara stood up without hesitation and stepped out of the tub. Eric's hands wrapped around her. The fluffy towel felt wonderful against her skin. He kissed her temple and she couldn't help herself...Tara hugged him tight.

"I lied. I missed you more than I probably should." she said with a nervous chuckled. Tara could feel his anger and slight sadness through their bond. She dared look up at him and he was looking down at her.

"Ms. Thornton after all these years, you still hide your true feelings from me." he said evenly.

Tara hugged him tighter "Not on purposes...it's just that sometimes I feel like the other shoe will fall off and I'll be... It's stupid-I know."

Eric held me at arm's length and he looked like he was seething. _Oh shit! _ "Do you not know me at all? I have been monogamist with you. A human. I did not do monogamy in my human life. I am completely satisfied with you! I concluded my business because I could bare another minute not the bed of the woman I love." His jaw clenched slightly "You do have a way of pissing me off."

Tara could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She put her head down. She knew that she was being paranoid...having the upbringing she did, you tended to keep people at an arm's length.

"No, don't you dare look down!" Eric growled. Tara looked up at him, her face wet with tears.

Eric's intensity did not wavier. "You are the human companion of Eric Northman. You are a force to be fucking reckoned with. Most importantly, Tara you are not alone."

Tara nibbled her lower lip; trying to keep his gaze. He was really fucking angry about this.

"Repeat it, Tara!" He commanded.

Tara took a deep breath. "I'm the human companion of Eric Northman. A mother fucking force to be reckoned with and my Eric will never leave me alone." she managed to be sassy and sheepishly.

"That's my feisty lover." he said in a hush toned. He ripped the towel barrier off of her and picked her up by the waist kissing her with the passion he wanted to convey when he watched her walk into the house.

She wrapped herself around his large frame as he carried her from the bathroom to the master bedroom. He dropped her on the bed unceremoniously making her yelp in laughter as he stared down at her playfully.

Tara watched as he undressed. Neatly folding his clothes on the chaise next to the bed. "I should really punish you for your insolent thinking. If I could glamour you-"

"Which you won't." she said matter-of-factly.

He shook his head "Yes, of course."

Tara's eyes were glazed over as she took his body in. He stood at the foot of the bed staring back at her. Tara made a seductive line from his right shoulder blade to just above his dick with her foot. "Did you really miss me?" she asked, eyes now hooded with something that she could barely hide.

Eric loved that scent; knowing that his companion wanted him never tired him. Tara let out a gasp when he yanked her ankle; pulling closer to the foot of the bed. Their flesh touching.

Eric leaned down, supporting his weight on his elbows, meshing their bodies together. "You don't understand how impossible it is to make myself leave your side. Most annoying in the beginning. Is it the same for you?"

Tara nodded "that's when the worrying starts. I'm sorry."

He kissed her tenderly "Oh my lover, those demons...we'll get rid of them one day together." he said.

"I'm a lucky woman." she mused.

He gave her a confident smile "Yes, you are."

Tara was going to say something smart but grimaced as a cramp took over. Eric fangs revealed themselves as he kissed her body, lowering himself back in front of her. He was on his knees when gave her ass a playful smack.

He kissed her inner thigh and looked up at her. Tara was looking at him, knowing better than to turn away. He smiled a boyish smile "Plus, it's like my birthday for a week. My birthday cake being so ripe for the taken." he said looking at his happiest place on earth.

Eric put two fingers into Tara making her gasp and her toes curl. He pulled his fingers out revealing her blood mixed with her cum. He put his fingers into his mouth sucking the sweet nectar off.

"Be gentle, I'm tender." she saw softly. From the look on his face it didn't seem like he could keep that promise.

"I'll make it up to you." he said before biting into her.

Tara's body's arched as the pain rippled through her body, immediately followed by the pleasure. Eric slapped and gripped her ass with both hands pulling her tighter to him as he continued her assault. Her body started to shake as the first orgasm took over. Eric pulled his fangs out of her and smiled at her.

Tara blinked and she was against the pillow. Eric's wrist in her mouth. "I haven't had you for four days. This will not be quick." he half growled, half moaned.

Tara pushed his wrist from her mouth, fastened her hand around his dick and made him enter her. Eric arched his hip ever so slightly making Tara curse as his dick hit her back wall. He kissed her, clasping her wrists above her head as he pounded her furiously.

"You've angered me, Tara. You must be punished." he said.

Tara smiled never looking away. She did love his punishments.

Eric had used Tara every way imaginable as the first signs of morning started creeping in. His bites were on her neck, breast, butt, thighs and back. Tara knew he was watching her as she punched in the security code. The reinforced titanium bedroom door locked with a reassuring click. She locked the latches on the shutters of their bedroom...the only light now coming from the dim table lamp next to her side of the bed.

She crawled back in bed with him. Sore all over but refusing to show it. Eric would get too much satisfaction out of it. She clicked off the light and turned to their usual position.

"I love you, Tara." he said in the dark.

Tara smiled to herself "I know that, Eric."

He twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Careful." he warned her. Tara rolled her eyes at his empty threat and snuggled closer. "You need to hear it from time to time. I will get better at verbally telling you how much I love you."

Tara felt her lips tremble "I love you, too. I'll stop doubting being worthy of being in love."

"You better because it upsets me."

"Eric?"

"Did you come back because I'm on my period?"

"No, it was just a bonus." he said with a smile.

Tara may not be able to see in the dark but she knew that he was smiling. "You are such a fucking pervert."

"Do not forget. You're bond to this pervert. Maybe one of these days permanently." he said.

Tara knew the meaning of his words. The vampire conversation was not going to happen after that glorious 4 hours of sex. "Hush, you'll get the bleeds, if you don't go to sleep."

"Goodnight, my dove." Eric said his native tongue.

"Goodnight, my love." Tara said back in his native tongue letting sleep take over...giving those demons the middle finger as she did.


End file.
